The Consultant
by SJ21
Summary: Gibbs is determined to recruit Vance's sidekick, an NCIS Consultant, in the hope he will fill the void left by Ziva. He knows the Consultant will be an excellent addition to the team, but will he accept Gibbs' offer?


**Introductions.**

 **Author's Note:** If all goes well, I have a whole series planned out for the interactions of this new addition to the NCIS team, so please read and review!

' _I'm telling you,' Vance insisted, 'he wont go for it.'_

' _He could be a stunning Agent, Leon.' Gibbs said, 'I know he could.'_

' _You're not listening to me, Gibbs.' Vance sighed. 'Don't waste your breath. I promise you he'll say no.'_

' _But…'_

' _But nothing, Gibbs.' Vance said, more firmly this time. 'I know you want him, but you need to drop this. Leave him be.'_

 _Gibbs glared at Vance – he really, really wanted Vance's Consultant on his team. He and Gibbs had gotten off to a rocky start, but had eventually made it work. The Consultant had helped them out on several cases, spoke several languages and his intra-personal skills went through the roof. Gibbs hoped he might finally fill the void that Ziva had left._

' _Are you telling me I can't ask him?' Gibbs asked furiously._

 _Vance raised his eyebrows. 'Of course not. I'm merely telling you he wont accept your offer.'_

' _You want to keep him as your sidekick.'_

 _Vance chuckled, 'I thought jealousy was beneath you, Gibbs.' Gibbs' glare encouraged him to continue, 'he's fantastic in his Consultancy role, and I have no doubt he'd be a fantastic Agent. I just don't think it's what he wants.'_

' _I'm going to ask him.' Gibbs said. 'With or without your permission, Leon.'_

' _Fine.' Vance snapped. 'But be prepared for rejection.'_

' _He was a Marine. He wont shy away from anything.'_

 _Vance shook his head. 'Think about that, Gibbs. He_ was _a Marine.'_

 _Gibbs stared at Vance curiously – the cogs in his brain finally turning at the possible complexities of that comment. 'Are you telling me…'_

 _Vance was nothing, if not a brave man. He cut Gibbs off. 'I'm saying nothing,' he interrupted. 'Now please get out of my office. This conversation is over.'_

….

Gibbs reflected on his conversation with Vance as he walked towards the Consultant's door. Just last night, the man had got back from China. Scuttlebutt was he had signed some sort of contract with the Chinese military to scope out current operations in Israel. Gibbs made a point of not thinking about it.

He knocked, and a voice with a slight southern accent told him to come in. The Consultant greeted Gibbs with a slight smile and a nod of his head.

'Working late tonight, are we?' Gibbs asked, staring around. The Consultant's office was a mass of open folders and piles of paperwork. Several of the piles were definitely not written in English – Gibbs could read a particular transcript written in Russian by his left elbow.

'I need to catch up on some admin.' The Consultant answered.

'I can see that.' Gibbs nodded, but this time he peered at the Consultant more closely. The man in question always looked tired – it seemed to be a trait of people who worked at this company – but today the shadows under his eyes were particularly dark. Gibbs was speaking to a man who appeared in the building at all hours – he would even go as far as to say the young man slept less than he did. In the six or so months since Gibbs had last wanted to hire Vance's 'sidekick' he had learnt a lot. He now knew the reason why James had abruptly left the Marines – and it explained why Vance had been adamant that Gibbs would not have been able to have him as an Agent.

However, Gibbs had seen the change that had come over the man in the last few months. The Consultant was not a natural conversationalist, but Gibbs had noticed he no longer blew off anyone who tried to talk to him. He had started driving to work, which had improved his mood greatly – Gibbs could only imagine how terrible being barred from driving might be. He appeared to be regaining some of his weight – his skin no longer had a translucent, sallow quality. Gibbs had actually seen him eat. The most important thing, however, was how the Consultant was around Gibbs and his team. Before, he had helped out because he was asked or could, but he had never seemed actively involved. He had never once wanted to hover around the bullpen for any longer than necessary, even if it was to fetch a cup of coffee. He had always be insightful and made some valid points when asked for his opinion on a case he was helping with – but he had never voluntarily made a contribution.

That had all changed. Gibbs had seen it. He was finally going to ask the man if he wanted to be a permanent member of the team – and this time he was certain of the result.

'Can I interest you in coffee?' Gibbs asked, far too politely for the Consultant's liking.

'Something on your mind, Gibbs?' he asked, eyebrows raised.

'As I said, coffee?' Gibbs persisted.

'I'd rather speak here, if you don't mind.' He replied – his politeness sounded natural, unlike Gibbs'.

 _Alright,_ Gibbs thought, _here it goes._

'I've been reading up on you.' Gibbs said honestly. 'Your record is quite impressive.'

The Consultant's face remained impassive. However, inside, he was struggling with what Gibbs had just said. He hated particular reminders of his past, and he had no doubt Gibbs had discovered one aspect of it he was keen to keep locked. Vance had personally allowed him to put extra security measures on his NCIS file for peace of mind – something Gibbs knew very well, considering he had tried to breach them once – but he was not an idiot. There were always ways of finding out about someone's past; especially if you were a trained investigator.

Gibbs continued through the Consultant's silence. 'I'm not one to kiss and tell. I have no need to broadcast any researched information. But I think it's better that I know. For your sake.'

The Consultant kept silent.

Gibbs peered at the man in front of him, trying to figure out what he was thinking. 'You know what I'm going to ask, don't you?' he said carefully.

'You want me on your team.'

Gibbs did not bother to hide his surprise - the Consultant's deduction skills were spot on. Unless… 'Did Vance tell you?'

The young man shook his head, and his shock of black hair flew past his ears. 'I've known a while.'

Gibbs breathed. This was it. 'So you've thought about it then?' he asked. Gibbs smirked at the Marine's stubbornness as he nodded – the Consultant was not going to make this easy for him. 'And what do you say?' he pressed.

'I can't guarantee I'll be any good.'

Gibbs frowned – that had not been the response he was expecting. Gibbs did not like James putting himself down, it seemed out of character, and he promised to put a stop to it. Gibbs came out with it – the thing that had constantly bugged him. 'You just don't seem like the sit-behind-a-desk type.' He admitted.

It was the young man's turn to frown, and it irritated Gibbs that he could not work out what the frown meant.

'Fair point,' the Consultant said finally, 'what are your parameters for hiring me?' he asked.

Gibbs sensed a change in the air. 'Are you saying I can have you?'

'I'm saying I need a few days – maybe even a week – to sort things on my side of the spectrum. I know you don't like to hang about when you've made a decision.'

Gibbs had waited six months. He had the patience to wait another week. 'You got yourself a deal,' and the Consultant finally allowed himself a smile, 'I'll sort the transfer papers and approval nonsense, you focus on tying up your loose ends.'

James nodded, still smiling. 'Will do.'

Gibbs reached for the Consultant's good hand (not the one constantly encased in a fingerless glove) and shook it, dutifully telling the man he would see him in the bullpen next Wednesday.

'0700, sharp.' Gibbs said firmly. The Consultant promised he would be there.

Gibbs grinned to himself as he shut the office door on his way out. He read the stainless steel name plate – _James Coles, NCIS Consultant._

Not for much longer, he thought wryly. Not for long at all.


End file.
